1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a wrapping machine of the kind in which articles are wrapped in sheets of stretchable material, in particular stretchable plastics film material.
2. Prior Art
The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, intended to provide improvements and modifications to the wrapping machine described in prior patent specification No. 397,144, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,158 in which there is described a machine by which articles can be automatically wrapped in sheets of a stretchable plastic material by feeding articles to be wrapped to a lifting table, lifting the article into a sheet of material while the edges of the sheet are held to thereby stretch the sheet, wrapping the sheet under the article with wrapping blades, and discharging the wrapped article and sealing the edges under the article.